mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Green Lantern Power Battery
History Origin The Green Lantern Power Batteries were created by the immortal Guardians of the Universe during the time that they sought to impose order on a chaotic cosmos. Thus, they created the Power Battery which served as an energy conduit to the Green Lantern Central Power Battery on Oa. Their first servants were the Manhunters; android that used Power Batteries to charge their Energy Pistols. When the Manhunters rebelled, the Power Batteries and Energy Pistols were stripped from them and handed over to the Hallas. Eventually, that organization was also retired and the Power Battery became a common equipment amongst the Green Lantern Corps and were used to charge the Green Lantern Power Rings. Green Lantern Corps Power Batteries are constantly charged by the Central Power Battery to manually fuel about 7200 individual Green Lantern Rings. With few exceptions, the Power Ring was limited to a 24-hour charge and needed to be recharged at the Power Battery on a daily basis. However, that limit has been removed, meaning a Lantern is only obligated to recharge their ring when the power levels are depleted or gone. The amount of energy in a ring is measured by the ring, and relayed to the Lantern via a percentage scale of 0% - 100%. When Abin Sur died, his Power Battery and Power Ring were passed onto the Human known as Hal Jordan. As he was growing accustomed to becoming a Green Lantern, Jordan used to store his Power Battery in a locker. During a fight against the demon Atrocitus, Green Lanterns Jordan and Sinestro had their green energy sapped by the Five Inversions Cosmic Divining Rod. In order to charge up again, Sinestro plunged his hand into the air and opened a pocket dimension where he summoned his Power Battery. Hal Jordan was surprised by this and when the Korugarian asked him if he did the same thing, Jordan replied that he kept his in a locker. An unimpressed Sinestro then told the rookiee Jordan to charge his ring so that they could fight Atrocitus once more. The Blackest Night John Stewart discovered a Green Lantern Power Battery on the reformed planet of Xanshi during The Blackest Night. Through his Power Ring, he discovered it belonged to the long-dead Green Lantern known as Driq who along with the native inhabitants of Xanshi, had been turned into members of the Black Lantern Corps. As the Black Lanterns attempted to swarm him, Stewart threw the Power Battery into the undead mass of people, where he fired a blast at it, explosively detonating the Power Battery. This seemingly killed the mob, only for them to rise once more because of their Black Rings. The Brightest Day Former Guardian of the Universe Ganthet is shown forging his own Lantern Power Battery and Power Ring within The Foundry of Oa. The process is described as arduous even for a Guardian, which goes against previous examples when a Guardian could create a permanent Power Ring on demand out of nothing. Whether or not this shows Ganthet's difficulty in switching his mindset from hope back to willpower is unknown. Furthermore, the Power Battery created lacked the round shape common in the post Green Lantern Corps design, and instead shares the simplified, squared form once seen among the Manhunters and the Halla's. Ganthet mentioned when Parallax re-infected the Green Lantern Corps that he had made his own Power Battery and Power Ring in an attempt to resist Parallax's control through the Central Power Battery. This attempt proved futile in the end. The Alpha Lanterns It is shown during Ganthet's experimentations on Horoq Nnot that the Alpha Lantern Battery is more rounded in shape than typical Green Lantern Corps Batteries. Notes *Often hidden in a pocket dimension when not in use. *The Guardians of the Universe are the Lead Designers of the Green Lantern Power Battery; they created this Power Battery on the planet of Oa. *Many new Green Lantern Corps (or post Kyle Rayner) Power Batteries are shown with different shapes and styles, though they keep approximately the same mass. *All Green Lantern Corps Power Batteries had a transdimensional link to the great Central Power Battery on Oa, which was lost when Parallax destroyed the CPB, depowering the portable Batteries. Kyle Rayner had an "independent" Power Battery from Ganthet afterwards. The new Corps has linked Power Batteries similar to the old Corps. *The Green Lantern Power Battery displays varying degrees of invulnerability over the course of the comics. In the old Corps Batteries could be shattered by enemies, drained of power, or booby-trapped by Sinestro to explode, the fireball much less than an equivalent ton of TNT. Kyle Rayner's Battery was never destroyed over the course of a decade (but never threatened with obliteration, either). The new Corps' batteries are shown as durable, but not indestructible, with the explosion being less than expected. The exception was when Kyle Rayner detonated an Alpha Lantern's Battery, which caused an energy explosion compariable to kiloton or more of TNT. *Kyle Rayner's independent Power Battery was capable of making more batteries, shown when Kyle shaved off a piece to go into outer space with, leaving the original battery with Jade in New York City. No Corps Battery has shown this ability before or after Kyle Rayner's time. *According to Salaak in GL #9, a new Corps Power Battery cost almost three Rotox, which converts into over one hundred and seventy seven million American dollars. Using February 2006 dollars, that translates into 820 London Good Delivery bars of gold. *In Green Lantern (Vol 5) #5, Sinestro either pre-programmed his Power Battery to come to his location after a certain time, or else used his Power Ring to command his Power Battery to fly to his location. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *In Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Atrocitus manages to capture Abin Sur's Power Battery and damages it by smashing the device into the ground with such force that it begins to rupture. Abin and Sinestro comment that a ruptured Power Battery could potentially destroy a city if not a planet. This sees Abin Sur taking the damaged Power Battery into space where it explodes whilst the Ungaran was reciting the Green Lantern Oath allowing him to become empowered by its released energies. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Power_Battery *http://www.comicvine.com/power-battery/18-55747/